The Dead Are The Loudest
by CartoonFF
Summary: 5 years ago, Lincoln Loud was picking up his sister, Lana Loud, from school but before they could even make it home people began eating other people. Now, 5 years later the two must survive the Zombie Outbreak and search for their family, but just as the world has changed, so has their family...
1. 1x1: Then and Now

**Ep.1: "Then and Now"**

* * *

It was a cloudy and dark day it what was left of Royal Woods, Michigan. It had been 5 years since the R-1213 Virus spread, or as it was better known as the "Rotting Virus" or just "Rotting" had spread across the world, and those infected would die in 3-4 hours and come back as what they referred to as "Rotters".

A young girl, wearing a pair of black pants, a shirt with half a rainbow on it and over that was a blue long-sleeved shirt. This little girl was Lana Loud, she was now 10 and she was no longer the little girl who liked to play in the mud. Now she was searching for food that her traps may have caught, she managed to snag 2 Rabbits. Funny, Lana always thought that the little animals represented her family, however, these were the first two that she had seen ever since the world had gone down the drain... Maybe the rabbits still represented her family...

She walked back to what was once her house.

Now it was sacked, broken, and just plain old. She went to the side and saw the bunker that her younger sister Lisa had built.

She opened the hatch and climbed down, there she saw her older brother Lincoln Loud, sleeping on the floor, he never slept his bed that he shoved down here. He was now 15, yet he acted and looked like he was much older. he didn't wear orange anymore, but he wore a dark button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white t-shirt under it with dark blue jeans, his hair was a mess as well.

It's been rough the past 5 years, the two didn't know what happened to their sisters or their mother. They knew what happened to their father though. Lana remembered it in great detail like it was just a few hours ago...

* * *

_it was only a year after the infection spread, the two were hunting and were just across from their house when they heard a scream, The two ran inside the house they rushed in to see their dad pinning a Rotter against the wall with his forearm, but Lincoln noticed that the Rotters teeth had sunk into his dad's flesh. Lincoln quickly grabbed the fire poker and shoved it in the Rotter's head, killing it. Lincoln's dad removed his arm from the Rotter's mouth and let it slide down as Lincoln took the fire poker out._

_"Dad..." Lana said as she saw the bite_

_Lynn Sr looked to his arm and indeed saw it was bleeding, "Shit..." He said_

_Lynn Sr looked to his two kids and knew they weren't gonna like what he was gonna do._

_He leads them upstairs and went to his closet, on the top shelf was a box. He grabbed it and brought it down, he then set it on the bed and opened it. Inside was a Ruger LCP and a Colt Python, He then looked to his son._

_"Lincoln, you already know how to use this... Now I want you to teach Lana... I won't be able to" Lynn Sr told him_

_Lana had tears rolling down her cheeks but Lincoln whipped away his before they could form and he nodded,_

_"I'm gonna use the colt, and only come in after you hear the shot, understood?" he asked Lincoln_

_Lincoln looked to his dad and nodded, "understood" Lincoln said_

_Lynn Sr cried as he quickly embraced his two children and they embraced back. He then broke the hug and looked to his son,_

_"Teach Lana how to use the Ruger ok? the Colt is too big and heavy for her" Lynn Sr told Lincoln_

_Lynn Sr grabbed the colt and loaded it, the two knew what to do and they left the room and shut the door. a few minutes later they heard the gunshot and Lana cried but Lincoln held her tight._

* * *

.

.

Lana looked to see her brother was beginning to wake up, he rubbed his eyes and looked to his sister.

"Hey Lana," He said in a groggy tone, "what time is it?" he asked

"Around 2," Lana replied

Lincoln then saw the four dead animals in the far side of the bunker, he then looked to his sister with a glare, "Lana..." he began

"Linc I wanted to see what I caught and I knew you needed the rest so I went out and looked" Lana quickly said

"It doesn't matter! you should have told me!" Lincoln said

Lana looked at her brother, "but Linc!"

"No But's! I don't care if I was sleeping or taking a shit! you should have told me!" Lincoln cried

"Linc! You haven't slept in 4 days!" Lana cried "You've been spending day and night making sure no rotters or crazy assholes try and kill us!"

However, before the two could argue more there was a loud banging coming from the shelter hatch

The two quickly went quiet and Lincoln grabbed his belt which had his colt and the holster on it, he grabbed the Colt and looked and aimed it at the hatch, suddenly a feminine voice called to them

"Hello? is anyone there? Look I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm from a safe place, I swear I won't hurt you just open the hatch and we can talk" Said the voice

The person sounded young, Lincoln, still with the colt in his hand went up the latter and slowly turned the handle, as he opened it he quickly raised his gun to the person's face, they were masked, had a black bandanna covering their nose and mouth and a hoodie hiding most of their head, as soon as they saw the gun they backed up, Lincoln quickly got up from the hatch and pointed to gun at the person. They were indeed a girl, Lincoln could tell as her breast could be noticed under her clothes.

"back up and don't move or I will shoot," Lincoln told the person

The person did as they were told and Lincoln got fully out of the bunker for the person to see him.

"Lincoln? Lincoln loud?" the woman asked asked

Lincoln held the gun tighter and kept it pointed at the girl, "how do you know me?" Lincoln asked

The girl then removed her mask and hoodie from their face, only for Lincon to see hazel colored hair. It was a very familiar face. The last one Lincoln expected to see too.

"Girl Jordan?" Lincoln asked

"Sup Undies," Girl Jordan said with a smirk, "mind if I come in?" She asked


	2. 1x2: A Friendly Reunion

**So let me explain the Zombies in this story. As I said before, they are called "Rotters" (A reference to one of the names given to the walkers in TWD) however, the "Rotting Virus" in here is a mix between the Rage Virus from 28 Day's Later, The Green Flu from L4D, and The wildfire Virus from TWD. these diseases act fast, but since this Virus was based on these three, It will hold most of the rules of the Walking dead Virus, there will be signs of minor mutations, such as being able to run and even jump.**

**They do decompose but at a much slower rate, due to the virus actually allowing the Infected to have blood flow and keeping it somewhat healthy before they actually become "Dead". I won't Explain the Virus to much because there is something I want to keep hidden. But I will let you know that very few characters are Immune to the Virus.**

* * *

**Episode 2: A Friendly Reunion"**

* * *

.

.

.

Girl Jordan was sitting across from Lincoln and Lana. Lana was staring at Girl Jordan and she had a mean look across her face, Lincoln saw this and nudged his sister.

"Lana, be nice," Lincoln told her

Girl Jordan smirked, "it's fine Linc, I'm used to it" she replied

Lincoln sighed, "so what happened you Girl Jordan?" Lincoln asked

"First of all, Just Jordan please, I still don't like that people are still calling me that even if the other one is dead, second I've been fine actually," Jordan said

Lincoln nodded, "ok Jordan, but you mentioned a safe place? where is it?" Lincoln asked

Jordan looked at him, "well it's the Middle school" Jordan replied

"Really? I thought that place would be overrun with Rotters" Lana said

"Nope, see me and a couple of other kids went to Saturday school and then that's when the outbreak started, there were only 5 or 7 teachers at the school and as soon as some Rotter got in, most of them got bit, Some just offed themselves, and left us alone, most of us thought we were goners, but then a couple of Highschool students managed to rescue us. After that, some kids managed to get to the school, with no parents, just kids. we then managed to board up all the windows as well as fortified the fences" Jordan replied

"So who's all there? who's in charge?" Lincoln asked

"Well, it's a high school student named Sam" Jordan replied

Both Lincoln and Lana's eyebrows rose up in shock at the name. They knew who Sam was but Lincoln had to make sure it was the right person they were thinking about.

"Sam? Sam Sharp right?" Lincoln asked

Jordan looked at him with confusion, "yeah, do you know her?" Jordan asked

Lincoln chuckled, "know her? she dated our sister!" Lincoln said with a smile

"Then I'm sure she won't mind having you two in our little community" Jordan said with a smile.

Lincoln then looked to Lana, "Lana... do you want to go?" Lincoln asked

Lana looked at her brother. Lincoln could see the unease in her eyes, so Lincoln had an Idea, he knew it was stupid, but it would help Lana. He smiled and got onto his knee

"We'll leave them a note, telling them that we went to the School ok? that way they know where to find us" Lincoln told her "ok?"

Lana nodded her head, "ok"

Lana packed their stuff, Lincoln holstered his colt and Lana did the same with her Ruger. With a little help from Jordan, they were ready to go, but Lana quickly used a marker and wrote on their door.

**Left for the Middle School. If you see this meet us there**

**\- Lincoln and Lana L.**

* * *

.

.

.

They then followed Jordan a block from their house until they stopped at a dark green SUV that was parked halfway on the sidewalk, making it look like it was abandoned.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked

"This is our ride," Jordan said

"Wait, Wait! you mean we're gonna drive there?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah" Jordan replied

"Do you even know how to drive?" Lana asked

Jordan smiled, "yeah, some of the High School students taught us just in case" Jordan replied

Lincoln felt uneasy but decided to trust Jordan, so he and Lana got in the SUV and put their stuff in the trunk. Lincoln sat in front with Jordan as they drove while Lana sat in the back.

"So, who's all there? like anyone we know?" Lincoln asked

Jordan took a quick glance at him before turning back to the road. "There's Zach, Liam, Stella, Cookie, Chandler, Christina, Haiku, Mollie, Tabby, Rusty's little brother Rocky, and a little girl named Darcy"

"So no teachers survived?" Lincoln asked

"Well, Nurse Pattie is still kicking, but besides her everyone else is dead," Jordan told him

"The high school students? who are they? I may know some of them like Sam"

"There's Sam, of course, Sully, Mazzy, Fiona, Dana, Becky, Chaz, Carol, Maggie, Pollie, and Margo"

Lincoln nodded. Funny, he knew most of them. Weird how they survived but his family didn't.

Lincoln then looked to Lana in the backseat.

He knew the truth, his family was dead. All that was left of the Loud's were him and Lana. Lincoln hid the truth from Lana, who still had hope that she'd be able to see her twin sister and her other sisters.

"So what happened to you?" Jordan asked

Lincoln looked to her, he turned back to looking out the front window, before beginning his tale. "Most of our family left for the city because they heard it was safe, our dad stayed behind to take me and Lana, but the roads became blocked at we got stuck in Royal woods, so far we lived in our house hoping that our family would return. A year after the infection spread our dad got bit, shot himself and we've been living in our bunker since then, scavaging for food, Lana made traps to catch animals, and if it ever came down to it, me and her would raid houses for food" Lincoln told Jordan

After that, they went quite. The car was silent the whole drive.

.

Finally, after 40 minutes of driving, they arrived at the middle school. Jordan drove around to the back, where the fence was. there was only one gate where a car could enter through, around it and along the rest of the fence was a makeshift fence with spikes pointing out so that Rotters would impale themselves onto it and then someone could kill them.

Jordan honked her horn two times, and then two teens ran to the fence and opened it, Jordan then drove in and parked where more cars were parked. She turned off the car and exited the car. As soon as she did, A girl with blonde hair and a blue streak walked to Jordan.

"Welcome back Jordan," The girl said

"Hey Sam" Jordan replied

Sam Sharp looked different then she did 4 years ago. Her hair was now an Undercut, but her blue streak was still there but shorter, her blue jacket was the same except that the sleeves were missing and under it was a tank top and she wore ripped black jeans and a pair of full black Vans.

"Find anything useful?" She asked Jordan

"You could say that," Jordan said

Sam was puzzled but she then heard the other car door opening and she then saw a boy with white hair and next to him was a girl with blonde hair. Sam almost didn't recognize them as their clothes were different than the ones she had always seen them wearing.

Sam looked at them with shocked eyes, "Lincoln? Lana?" she asked

The 15-year-old boy looked to her and nodded.

Sam couldn't contain her joy as she ran up to the two and gave them a tight hug. The Two Louds reciprocated the hug just as tightly, and then they broke from it.

"It's good to see you two again," Sam said with tears forming in her eyes

"It's good to see you too Sam" Lincoln replied

"We got a lot of catching up to do Linc" Sam told him

"Yeah..." Lincoln said

Sam then turned to Lana and looked to see tears in her eyes

"Hey squirt," Sam said with a chuckle

Lana gave Sam another hug tightly.

Lincoln smiled and was happy Lana got to see someone she recognized.

When Sam and Luna started dating, Sam wanted to know more of the family, Luan and the younger siblings, including Lincoln, had taken a liking to the blonde rocker. However, The Twins and Lily had like her the most.

At least something went in the Loud's favor today.


	3. 1x3: Together

**Episode 3: "Together"**

* * *

.

.

.

In the teacher's lounge sat Sam, Lincoln, Lana, and Jordan. they had just barely arrived in the room and things were gonna get emotional.

"So... how long have you guys been out there?" Sam asked with concern

"Since the beginning" Lincoln replied

"Your family? what about them?" Sam asked

Lincoln sighed, "Mom and our sisters left for the city, we and our dad were supposed to meet them there but then the roadblocks happened, we got stuck and most of the cars had been damaged or drained of fuel," Lincoln said "Dad died a year after the Infection and we still don't know where the rest of our family is"

"But they'll find us, I know they will" Lana said with a smile

The three knew she was trying to brighten up the mood, and they smiled for her sake. Knowing that if they didn't, then they would shatter her hope.

"Anything else?" Sam asked

"Not really," Lincoln said rubbing the back of his neck "after one guy tried to break in our house after dad died, me and Lana have been living in the bunker" Lincoln finished

Sam took a deep breath in and then let a big sigh out of her lungs. She then looked to Lana. "Hey, squirt? when was the last time you had a hot meal? or a hot shower?" Sam said with a chuckle

Lana was embarrassed but she smiled anyway. Seeing that made Lincoln's smile wider then it was

"Jordan? Could you take Lana to get some food and a shower? and see if any of the classrooms are empty?"

Jordan nodded, "sure thing Sam" Jordan replied, she then looked to the smaller blonde, "come one Lana, you won't believe how good it feels to have a hot shower" Jordan said with a smirk.

The two left the room and all that was left was Lincoln and Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam told him

Lincoln looked at her confused. What did she have to be sorry for?

"I should have seen if you guys were still there... I should have made sure you all made it out" Sam said, her voice becoming a little shakey

Lincoln shook his head, "it's fine, you had to run this place, I don't blame you for not checking on us... you should have been more worried about your family" Lincoln said

The room went silent again. Sam looked down in sadness

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know"

"It's fine," Sam told him, she then lifted her head to look back at him, "how many?" she asked

"How many what?" Lincoln asked

"How many Rotters have you killed?" Sam asked

Lincoln looked at her and closed his eyes and tried to remember. He did remember how many, but it was hard for him to still comprehend it.

"7 maybe 9," Lincoln said

Sam nodded, her face showing a little bit of sadness but there was more understanding.

"what about you? how many Rotters have you killed?" Lincoln asked

"It's been 4 years, I lost count at 20," Sam said with a sigh

"Have you... Have you killed any people?" Lincoln asked

This was it. The Million Doller question. One that was never easy in these types of situations. No one would ever enjoy talking about the people they killed. Unless they were a psycho.

"Five," Sam said "One was a guy who broke in here and tried to take Stellaas a hostage, the other four were assholes trying to kill us while we were looking for supplies"

Lincoln nodded. Sam, however, knew why he may have brought up this question. Why the white-haired teen would ask something that would be very uneasy for any person who did it.

"how many have you killed Linc?" Sam asked

Lincoln looked to the ground and tears almost welled up in his eyes.

"you don't have to talk about it Linc if it-"

"1, I killed 1 person..." Lincoln told her

"that's fine Linc... It's hard taking a life" Sam said "it never gets easier"

Lincoln nodded. Sam then shook her head and stood up and looked to him.

"enough with all this depressing shit, Go find Lana and Jordan, and I'll tell everyone your here," Sam said "I'm sure some people would be very happy to see you"

Lincoln nodded and the two left the room.

* * *

.

.

.

while that was happening, Jordan was leading Lana to the Second floor to look for a room for her and Lincoln to stay in.

Suddenly a teenage kid appeared, this was Chandler Mccann, a once bully of lincoln and everyone else. He saw Jordan with Lana and ran to them, to see who Lana was as he had never seen anyone like her at the school.

"Hey, Jordan!" Chandler called

The two turned around and saw Chandler, he wasn't the same as he uses to be. He wore a blue fur coat with what seemed to be fake hair around the hood of the jacket. strapped over his right shoulder was a hunting Rifle and strapped along his belt was a large bowie knife. His hair was cut shorter.

"Hey Chandler, what's up?" Jordan asked

Chandler then looked to Lana and then back to Jordan, "whos the kid?" he asked

"Oh right," Jordan said, "this is Lana Loud, Lincoln's little sister"

As soon as Chandler heard the name of the white-haired boy his eyes went in shock but a smile made its way on his face, "Lincoln little sister? Wait is he here!? Lincolns still alive!?" Chandler cried

Jordan with a smile on her face smiled, "yep" She replied

Chandler's smile grew louder, "Does everyone else know?" He asked

"No, we're trying to get them settled at the moment," Jordan said

"Are you kidding me!? Once most of his friends everyone that knew him hears that he's alive their gonna flip!" Chandler said, "I gotta tell them!"

He ran off to tell everyone. Jordan sighed and led Lana to the room that would be her and Lincoln's room. it was on the second floor and it was just downstairs from the locker rooms where the boy and girls showers were located.

"So we have some extra bed's and I'll get them right to you, most of the food we have is down on the cafeteria and we mostly eat before night so the lights don't let anyone know where here, but besides that, this room is yours," Jordan said

Lana nodded and looked around the empty classroom, the windows were closed with makeshift blinds, the desk's where students use to sit were gone. All that was left that would key you in on this being a classroom was the chalkboard and the still hanging posters of quotes.

"If you need anything my rooms the first one by the stairs," Jordan said "Ok?"

Lana nodded and Jordan went to the front door

"Jordan" Lana called

Jordan turned to the younger loud, "yeah Lana?" She asked

"Thank you," Lana said

Jordan smiled and nodded her head, "I just did what I know your brother would have done" She said "I'll get those beds, stray here and make yourself comfy" Jordan said as she left.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was walking down the hall with Sam, Sam then looked at him

"I forgot to mention that each of us here has a job," Sam said "So your gonna need one that helps this place out"

"What is there?" Lincoln asked

"Well, There are lookouts, Sully runs that job, Chandler, Liam, Maggie, and Pollie. Then there's the nursing, which of course is run by Pattie, with her is Dana, Christina, Rocky, and Darcy, but she just helps get stuff since she still a kid. Then there's fence duty, making sure the fence doesn't fall from Rotters banging on it, that's run by Carol, and almost everyone takes turns on that. Then theirs our engineers, Chaz and Zach along with Tabby and Haiku help with keeping or finding a way to have the school's electricity going. Finally, there are Scavengers, Jordan and Maggie are the most of the only ones on the job, Maggie, however, was on lookout duty today and Jordan had to go out today as you guessed" Sam finished

"And I can pick any of those jobs?" Lincoln asked

"Yep," Sam said "You don't have to bee good at it, Pattie teaches them some basic stuff, Chandler use to hunt with his dad, anyone can kill or get the Rotters off the fence, Chaz is pretty much a wiz in tech and engineering, and scavenging is a simple job that most everyone can do" Sam finished

Lincoln nodded

"So are there any you're interested in?" Sam asked

"I already know what Job I want to do," Lincoln said

"And what's that?" Sam asked

"Scavenging" Lincoln replied

the two stopped in their tracks.

"What!?" Sam replied

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**another Loud House story is in the works, and it's gonna be based on the episode "No Such Luck" I know a lot of people have done this but I'll do things a little different.**

**The whole story is that Lincoln ran from home and was never heard from again. 14 years this event, Lynn Sr's dies, Rita tell the siblings that Lynn's last wish was for them to make amends for what they did to their son and he wanted to find Lincoln and bring him home so he can say his goodbyes at the funeral, However, Lily hears of this plot and Looks for her older brother, she does find him and where he lives but will he be the same loving brother that she once knew? Is he happy with his new life with his wife and kids? Worse of All will she even tell him who she really is?**

**the Story will be called "The Unforgiving"**


	4. 1x4: BlueBells

**Episode 4: "BlueBell's"**

* * *

.

.

.

"What!?" cried Sam

"I want to be a scavenger" Lincoln replied

"After everything you been through? you wanna go out there again?" Sam asked again

Lincoln nodded and Sam just sighed and looked at him

"Are you sure about this? What about Lana?" Sam asked

Lincoln looked at Sam, "I'm doing this for her..." Lincoln replied

"What?" Sam asked, "I don't know if you know this but you might be the last Family Member she has! what happens if you don't come back!?" Sam asked

Lincoln then turned to Sam, "Don't you think I worry about that every day?" he replied "I know that there is always a chance that I'll die or get bit? I was always worried when I went alone to get food! I was afraid that I wouldn't make it home to her when I left her in that bunker!" Lincoln cried

Sam looked at him in shock

"But I made sure I came back! I made sure that no matter what or who stood in my way I would find her, I would protect her, I would come home alive" Lincoln said "Going out there means I can still protect her while she is here, where I know she is safe"

Sam looked at him and saw the look in his eyes, she understood what he was going through. She knew he was only saying the half-truth. He could sit or do anything else. He was always on his feet while he was out there, focused, vigilant, ready to kill anything that threatened him and his sister. Staying here where he would have to do something else bothered him, he couldn't be anything else, he had accepted this life without even knowing it. Once you've been out there long enough, you couldn't see anything as normal. It was like Sully, Mazzy, Jordan, and Maggie, they had seen most of the horrors than most of them. They couldn't sit and do something else besides killing Rotters. Sam herself felt like that sometimes but she needed to run this place

Sam sighed and looked at him, "Fine... But you'll have to tell Lana understood?" she asked

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, of course" He replied

Sam nodded back, "Good, now when do you want to start?" Sam asked

"tomorrow, I want to make sure Lana and I have everything set up" Lincoln replied

Sam nodded, "Fine, But I would suggest you shower first and maybe do something with your hair," Sam said "and get rid of those clothes, we got some spares in the Gym"

Lincoln nodded, Before sam could get another word out they heard a loud call of Lincolns name

"LINCOLN!" came the cry

Lincoln looked down the hallway where he saw all those he called friends. The ones he saw were Zach, Liam, Stella, Chandler, Christina, and Darcy.

Lincoln saw how they had all changed. Zach's hair was now a buzzcut, he had grown a little taller, he wore a dark green camo jacket and underneath was an Ace savvy t-shirt and camo jeans, along with his glasses.

Liam was taller and his hair was longer but split in the middle, His clothes were a pair of overhauls with fur jacket over it and he wore brown leather gloves.

Stella had a white coat with red lines down the sleeves, she wore a black tank top under it and wore a pair of basketball shorts, with a pair of combat boots. Her hair was shorter and it reminded him of Luna's a little.

Christina had her hair in a ponytail and she wore a dark yellow shirt with the sleeves ripped off and she wore a skirt with grey sneakers. She also wore full black gloves. She had a scar then was small but visible on the right side of her face, it looked like she was hit with something blunt.

Darcy, who Lincoln now figured to be around Nine, was as tall as lucy was, she also wore a hoodie that was a little too big for her and she wore grey jeans with some holes in them, strapped to her side was a small pocket knife. she wore kid-sized winter boots. her hair was cut very short, it almost looked like a small afro, her hair was tangled which made it look that way.

Lincoln hugged his two guy friends before hugging most of the girls and then he looked to Chandler with a bit of an odd look

"Hey, If you still think I'm an asshole, then you got another thing coming Lincoln," Chandler said with a smile

"Well, at least it's not Larry," Lincoln said with a smile

The two then hugged.

Darcy then tapped Lincolns back and Lincoln turned to her and saw the question already in her eyes. She and Lana were close, and she wasn't sure of Lisa was aware of Darcy's feelings, but Lincoln had known Darcy had a crush on the Genius.

"Lisa... Is she...?" Darcy began to ask

Lincoln looked at her and smiled, "I don't know Darcy, But I know she's still alive" Lincoln told her

"How do you know?" Darcy asked with worry

"Because I'm her brother, and I haven't lost faith in finding her alive," Lincoln said

Darcy quickly hugged Lincoln and Lincoln was surprised for a minute before hugging back with a soft smile.

Today was indeed a good day for the two Louds, but Lincoln had wondered if there would be more days like this?

.

.

.

"Have you found anything?" Asked a Woman

She wore a purple turtleneck sweater with brown khaki shorts and around her chest was a blue sash. She was a Blonde Middle-aged woman. In front of her was a teenage girl that wore a girl scouts outfit with the same sash over her chest. Around her was maybe 20 or 30 other teenagers that looked like both Boy scouts and Girl scouts

"yeah, I looked around some of the houses in Royal woods and I found a house that had a freshly written message on the door" Said the girl

"And what did it say?" the woman asked,

"the message said: "Left for the Middle School. If you see this meet us there" the girl repeated "The people that left the message were two people called Lincoln and Lana" the girl finished

"I see," the woman said

"What's the Plan Scoutmaster?" Asked a Boyscout

"What we've always done after the world went to shit" The Scoutmaster replied

"We're gonna take it all"

* * *

.

.

.

**So I introduced the BlueBell's Scoutmaster and Camp Bluebell itself because I think that there is no doubt other groups of people out there. Basically, I've introduced these guys to be the "Governor and Woodbury" of this story, of course, I am also going to be adding people like the cannibals from Terminus, and the military group from Left 4 Dead the comic.**

**So until next time!**


	5. 1x5: Fateful Encounter

**Episode 5 "Fateful Encounter"**

* * *

.

.

.

It's been about a week, Lincoln had gone on his first Scavenger hunt with both Jordan and Maggie. He found that Maggie was a great shot and Jordan was great and sneaking around. both were very good and Lincoln saw how could a couple of times. They had guns, Lincoln carrying his python, Maggie had a Glock-17, but Jordan used a crossbow and of course reused the arrows that she fired. Lincoln had also shown off his stuff, coming up with plans and just being a great leader in General. When Lincoln returned back to his new home, he always saw Lana helping with Chaz and Zach with the power, she was great as Chaz and Zach allowed her to learn some of their trick and how to get power. Lincoln, along with Jordan or Maggie, had to travel with Chaz or Zach outside of the school to check out their power system.

The power system itself was the town own power plant, it was large but relatively small for a powerplant, this was due to Royal woods and Great Lake City being away from other major cities and towns. Lincoln had gone on a field trip there a couple of times, he knew that in a regular power plant you would need 500 to 1,000 people to operate it, but since it was small only around 50 or 100 people were needed to operate it, however, this was later not needed as the power plant now ran or use to run on computer AI, thanks to Lisa. Of course, she had seen Terminator and other movies where AI had turned on humans, so she allowed it the basic functions and knowledge of how to operate each and every job of a power plant.

_'This was why she was able to pay the bill for the house so easily'_ Lincoln thought with a smile

This would sometimes put a dent in his mood. Remembering his genius sister and how she wanted to act like a computer but would always convey her emotions when needed was what he missed sometimes.

Lincoln was going to find them. For Lana.

Lincoln had cleaned himself up a little, his har was long do he kept the back end tied up when he could. Lana's hair wasn't messy anymore and she as well kept her's in a ponytail. She also found some overhauls and wore that. Lincoln threw out his old clothes, he wore a red Ace Savvy shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Lincoln also carried his python with him at all times, but he also had a Kukri Machete, which he picked from the weapons locker that the group made.

Things were going smoothly. Lincoln hung out with all his friends, Lana and Darcy hung out together. Sam allowed Lana to do Jobs for anybody that needed it, except for scavaging. for once in five years, Lincoln felt things were going his way.

.

.

.

Lincoln was currently in the school laundry room or what use to be the Janitors office. Dana and Becky had found some working washers and dryers in a house close by and with the help of Sully and Carol, they brought them back to the school. Zach hooked the machines up and now they had clean clothes.

He was folding his and Lana's clothes when he heard footsteps coming his way, he turned around to see Dana along with Darcy.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Darcy cried as she saw the boy

Lincoln smiled and waved back, "hey Darcy" He greeted and then looked to Dana, "Hey Dana"

Dana smiled back, "hey Linc," she said

clothes-wise, Dana looked the same as before the outbreak, physically, she had some scars on her neck, her hair was now cut short to the nape and she wore a pearl necklace around her neck.

Dana had been bunking with Darcy since the outbreak had spread and since darcy would have nightmares most nights. Dana grew fond of Darcy and would help her with whatever she needed.

Lincoln returned to his laundry.

Later, Lincoln returned to his and Lana's room with a basket of the folded laundry. He set the basket on a remaining desk and then he opened up the plastic shelves that he had scavenged for him and Lana.

He then heard knocking coming from his door and lincoln stopped and went to go open it, standing there was Maggie, Chaz, and Becky

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked them

"Well, Chaz needs some parts from the auto shop on the other side of town, so we're heading out"

"ok, but why is Becky here?" Lincoln asked

"I'm coming along because we also need to stop by some stores that Pattie knew could have some other medical supplies," Becky said "and I know what specifically to look for" She told him again

"And you guys need me?" Lincoln said

"Sam wants to make sure that both Chaz and Becky are safe so she wanted us to go with them" Maggie replied

"Think your up for it dude?" Chaz asked.

Lincoln looked to the laundry and with a sigh, he nodded. Before leaving he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note to Lana when she got back from helping with whatever she was doing a the moment.

Lincoln put on a leather jacket that he found on one of his scavengings. He strapped up, put his jacket on and zipped it up and followed them to the Van. Apparently they had to take two Vans one for the parts and one for the medical supplies, plus with whatever they could find.

.

.

.

they drove for a good hour and made it to the other side of town. before they entered it however they parked the cars in a way that no one could they were used and turned them off and walked the rest of the way.

The reason for this was that driving through the streets would attract attention from both the living and the dead.

They walked on the sidewalks and each had their weapon ready. Chaz carried a pump shotgun and Becky had an MP-5.

Chaz and Becky had changed greatly. Chaz shaved his entire head but he wore his hat most of the time, he also wore a grey hooded jacket with a long-sleeved blue and yellow striped shirt, a pair of shorts and light brown shoes.

Becky wore a pair of gray sweatpants, some hightop shoes, she wore a white crop top and her hair was the same as before, she also wore some gloves on her hands.

as they were walking, Lincoln noticed something. he smelled the air and there was the faint scent of meat burning.

"Do you guys smell that?" Lincoln asked

The three of them then sniffed the air themselves and indeed they had smelled it too. They looked around and Maggie then saw a faint cloud of smoke rising ahead of them.

"There," Maggie said pointing at the direction of the smoke, "let's check it out, but weapons at the ready" Maggie told them

They nodded and had their weapons on the triggers and they made their way to the smoke's direction. They went down a couple of streets and then they turned a corner. What they saw surprised them. Spikes were placed in cars and cages with meat in them were both on the ground and atop of the cars that held the spikes. barbwire was also strung along with the cars and makeshift fences. There were also spraypainted signs that said "LEAVE" "TURN AROUND OR DIE" and other threatening stuff.

"It looks like someone already made this their own place," Chaz said

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for" Becky told him "Let's get in and get the hell out of here"

The four then moved along the spiked cars and cages. They ducked under a wire that would stop a Rotter at the waistline. As soon as they did a gunshot hit one of the cars and the four ducked behind the cars as another shot rang out.

"Hands! put your hands up!" Cried a voice.

Lincoln snuck a quick peek at where he heard the voice. There he saw a man with a mask and a pump-action shotgun in his hands. he was on top of one of the small stores.

"Drop what you have and go!" cried the man "Your guns, your shoes, All of it. you got 10 seconds!"

The man began to count down.

"what do we do!?" Becky cried softly

Lincoln looked to them, "I'll distract him, and you three see if you can make it to the top" Lincoln told them

"Are you crazy!? your gonna get shot!" Becky cried

"Don't worry about me! just take him out!" Lincoln cried

Lincoln then rolled away from the cover of the car and shot at the man but he missed, the man turned to Lincoln's direction and shot off at him, it only hit the ground in front of Lincoln Lincoln shot back again and then ducked behind another car. The man shot off another shot. Maggie was the first to get up and she shot at the man, hitting him in the stomach and the man then fell from the roof and down to the ground along with his shotgun.

The four got up and went to check if the man was dead. They did this slowly with their weapons drawn and waiting. As the reached the body of the man, Becky noticed that there was no blood coming from the man.

"He's not bleeding, why?" She asked

Chaz walked closer to the man and turned him over, he then felt something heavy on the man's chest. He lifted up his shirt to see a bulletproof vest.

"He's wearing a vest," Chaz said

Chaz then lifted that up to see where Maggie shot him and saw the red mark of where the bullet had it, Chaz also saw that the man was breathing and got up

"well he's alive" Chaz said

"Should we care about that?" Becky asked

Lincoln then kneeled by the man and undid the mask that covered his face. Underneath it was the last person Lincoln thought he would see again and was completely shocked

"Yeah we should," Lincoln told them

Underneath the mask was Clyde Mcbride. Lincoln's best friend.


	6. 1x6: Clincoln Mcloud

**Episode 6: "Clincoln Mccloud"**

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln, Maggie, Becky, and Chaz with Clyde on his back walked to the building where Clyde was on top of, there they found tons of knives taped to sticks all pointing outward to kill any Rotters that wanted to enter.

"Keep an eye out for booby traps," Lincoln tells them, he then looks at the spikes and knives "he's gotten pretty creative so far,"

"I thought we were gonna get in and get the hell out of here," Becky said

"I'm not leaving him out here to get eaten"

"Look, I know you said he's your best friend but-" Maggie said

"He wasn't like this then..."

Maggie sighed and nodded "Okay"

they then slowly made their way in the building. They dodged and maneuvered around the makeshift spikes Clyde had around the entrance. They were at the door and lincoln was about to step on a welcome mat but Becky stopped him by grabbing his hand

"Don't. You said to watch out for booby traps" She replied "Look under the Mat" she told him

Lincoln lowered himself and slowly lifted up the mat. Under it was a small pit with knifes poking out, making sure anyone who stepped on them couldn't walk and fall.

"Thanks," Lincoln said

"Let's just get him inside and go" Becky replied

they walked him to the back rooms and there they had found a mattress on the ground. But that's not the only thing they noticed. Around the room in one corner were gun's both automatic and semi-automatic with what seemed like millions of bullets and in another corner were food, blankets, medical supplies, and Radios.

"Whoa!" Chaz said

"He's been busy," Maggie said

"May have even cleaned out this whole part of town"

Chaz and Lincoln walked to the bed and they lowered Clyde down onto the bed. Maggie and Becky began bagging up the guns and Medical supplies. Lincoln then turned to them with a confused face

"What are you doing?" he asked

Maggie turned to him, "Lincoln listen to me, he doesn't need all of these guns or all of these supplies. We do" Maggie replied "So help us bag most of these then we'll head to the auto shop and then we'll head back home"

Lincoln looked down and nodded. Lincoln and Chaz began bagging the guns and the bullets along with any medical and other supplies and other bags were being filled with food. Lincoln then turned to bag up a rifle with a scope and that's when he stopped as his eyes had landed on an object. It was his Ace Savvy Radio. Lincoln lowered the rifle and picked it up, he looked at it and saw the bottom of it, there, in marker were the words: Clincoln Mccloud

Lincoln had let out a shaky sigh and looked to the others, "I'm staying here until he wakes up" Lincoln said

they all looked at him

"He tried to kill us Lincoln," Becky said

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were" Lincoln argued back

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the Rotters" Becky replied "He's had a good day"

"We're waiting for him to wake up" Lincoln stated "That's it," Lincoln said, his tone getting annoyed

"Dude, have you taken a look at this place? the spikes?" Chaz asked

"You think he's crazy?" Lincoln asked turning to him

"No. we think he's dangerous" Becky replied

Lincoln looked to them and his will was steeled, "I know him" he told them

"Do you? People changed Lincoln. he may not be the same person you once knew" Maggie told him

"I'm waiting... head to the auto shop and get the parts, come back and get me and we'll leave," Lincoln told them

"and what if he doesn't wake up by then?" Maggie asked

Lincoln looked at them and sighed, "we'll leave but we'll let him know where to find us" Lincoln said

They reluctantly agreed and left the build while still avoiding the traps. Lincoln then sat on a stool and looked at his best friend. Clyde had changed. he had some hair growing on his chin and his hair was indeed shorter.

"What happened to you Clyde?" Lincoln asked

* * *

.

.

.

the three arrived at the auto shop and Becky went to help Chaz get the parts that he needed while Maggie was outside and making sure no Rotters were gonna get the jump on them. Inside Chaz and Becky walked the aisles and looked for the parts.

"So what do we need exactly?" Becky asked him

"We need some bearings, any remaining shafts, any coolant systems, and we may need and engine" Chaz replied

"All this for what again?" Becky asked

"Me and Zach are working on a backup generator that can store energy should the powerplant ever get compromised or destroyed, we even plan on uploading Lisa's AI on to it so in con operate that system" Chaz replied

Becky nodded, "Good idea" she replied

They found some bearings and began to look for some shafts. They walked around and Becky noticed that Chaz was on edge. She was debating on rather ask him what was wrong or leave it be, she didn't like when others were on edge, it made her worry, so she decided to ask

"Chaz, what's up? why are you so on edge?" She asked him

Chaz looked to her, "I'm fine" he replied

"No, your not" She stated, "what's up?"

Chaz looked to her as they kept walking, "I don't feel right about leaving Lincoln by himself with that guy" Chaz told her

Becky nodded, "Yeah, I don't like it either, but he made his choice, I'm sure Lincoln can handle himself," Becky said

Chaz nodded and they continued to walk around the store.

"Do you miss her?" Chaz asked

"Who?"

"Lori"

Becky nodded, "I do, she was a little stuck up but she was a great friend, she cared about everyone, she never wanted anyone to get hurt," Becky told him "what about you? do you miss Leni?" She asked him

Chaz smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she was the best friend I've ever had, besides you and joey" Chaz replied

They smiled and remembered their fallen friend. Joey was bitten when the outbreak happened, however, he managed to hold the doors closed off the highschool so they could escape, the doors opened and he was torn and eaten. After a week of setting up in middle school. They returned to get remaining supplies and they found his body. His stomach was torn open, exposing his spine and ribs, what was once there friends snarled and tried to grab at them. knowing he was no longer human, Chaz had put him down.

The two eventually found what they were looking for and began to walk out of the store, Chaz had a cart of parts while Becky was pushing a large rolling dock with an engine on it.

"How did you guys get that thing on there?" Maggie asked them, pointing to the engine.

"Apparently they had this already on, ready for some car, so that was lucky for us," Becky said with a smile

"And how do you plan on getting that thing in the van?" Maggie asked

"we don't have to, there's a small flatbed trailer in the back, we can drive here and hook it up and lift this bad boy on it and tie it down," Chaz said

Maggie sighed, "I'll bring one of the vans around, just stay here alright? get that thing on the trailer and tie it down, ill drive around back and you two hook it up" Maggie told them and she left to go get the van as Chaz and Backy went back in and through the store to the back, where the garage where the trailer was sitting.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was still looking at his friend and sighed, He was in deep thought about Maggie's words. After the outbreak began, people changed, some for the better, others for the worse. Was the man sitting in front of him the Same Clyde Mcbride? or was he changed by this new world?

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Lincoln said as he got up from the stool.

Lincoln walked around the room and looked more closely. There he found a Picture of Clyde with his dads, another was the loud and Mcbride parents, another was the loud siblings and Clyde, and the last one was just him and Clyde in their hero costumes.

Lincoln then heard something drop and turned around, only to see Clyde run straight for him, Lincoln stepped out of the way and Clyde fell into a stack of canned food and he turned around now looking up and Lincoln, who was desperately looking at Clyde

"Do you know who I am!?" Lincoln cried with concern

"People wearing dead people's faces!" Clyde cried out

Clyde then pulled out a knife from his pocket

"Clyde-!"

"No! I don't know you!" Clyde cried

"You know me! Clyde, it's me!" Lincoln yelled

"No! I don't know you!" Clyde yelled back

He got up and charged at Lincoln with the knife. Lincoln then grabbed Clyde's wrist's and pinned him against the wall, Clyde struggled to get free and Lincoln holding him back with all of his might

"You're my best friend Clyde! You know me! Look at me!" Lincoln cried

Clyde still didn't listen, he spat in Lincoln's face and then punched him across the face and Lincoln fell to the ground on his back and Clyde stepped over him. Lincoln whipped the spit of his face just as Clyde raised the knife. Clyde brought it down and lincoln used both of his hands to stop him

"You not real! You turn! You just die!" Clyde yelled

"You know me!" Lincoln cried once more

"I don't know anyone anymore!" Clyde yelled back "YOUR. NOT. REAL!" Clyde yelled

Lincoln's grip was losing and Clyde pushed down on the knife harder, Lincoln knew he couldn't hold back any longer, so he loosened his grip but moved Clyde's hands, causing Clyde to stab Lincoln in the right shoulder. Lincoln cried in pain but grabbed the hem of Clyde's shirt and headbutted him and threw him to his left. Clyde was on his back taking a deep breath and Lincoln pulled out the knife, Clyde slowly sat against the wall.

"You know me!" Lincoln cried with anger, he then pulled out his colt and aimed it at Clyde "You crazy son of a bitch!"

Clyde looked to the gun and looked to Lincoln, "Please... please kill me" Clyde said as tears fell from his eyes.

Lincoln just looked back in shock and slowly let his hand fall to the side and he holstered it. Clyde rolled to his side and he began to sob.

Lincoln got some disinfectant, some napkins that were around, and a roll of bandages. Lincoln took off his jacket and his shirt. Blood dripped down his shoulder and some droplets were making their way down his side. He put the disinfectant on the napkins and pressed them against his skin, whipping away the blood, he used another napkin and place in on the wound as he tied the bandages around him.

"J-Just kill me... please just kill me" Clyde sobbed again.

"Lincoln was done bandaging his shoulder and he put his shirt back on slowly and then his jacket, leaving it unzipped. He then walked over to Clyde and help him sit back up, Lincoln then looked to his friend right in the eyes.

"Clyde, Clyde look at me," Lincoln said

Clyde then finally looked Lincoln back in the eyes

"It's me, Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, do you remember me?" Lincoln asked him

Clyde looked at Lincoln and he began to look confused. He then looked at the floor in a daze, still looking confused.

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked, He then looked back to the other boy, "I-I know you..." Clyde said

Lincoln nodded, "yeah it's me, buddy, I'm here" Lincoln replied

Clyde just looked at him, still looking like he was in a daze but he remembered his friend, he then looked back to him, "are you all that's left? of your family?" Clyde asked back

Lincoln shook his head, "no... it's me and Lana"

"Anf the rest? what happened to them?" Clyde asked

"my dad turned... my mom and my other sisters... I don't know what happened to them" Lincoln told him

"Did you kill him? you dad?" Clyde asked, "After he turned did you kill him?"

Lincoln shook his head, "no, he shot himself before he could turn"

"Then your lucky..." Clyde said with a sad smile, "I couldn't kill mine. I couldn't kill what was left of them..." Clyde said with the sad smile still on his face.

"Clyde-" Lincoln began

"Is she dead too? Lana is she dead?" Clyde asked

"No" Lincoln responded

"No... She will be" Clyde responded

Lincoln was a little shocked at the words that came out of his friend's mouth.

"because people like you, the good people Lincoln, they always die, the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people who can only run! the people who can only be scared and run... the people like me... we'll be the only ones left" Clyde said, keeping the sad smile on his face

"Clyde... come with us," Lincoln told him

"Where?" Clyde asked

"to the middle school, our friends are held up there," Lincoln told him "You can come back, see everyone again"

Clyde looked at him, "After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out?" Clyde asked

"You couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign" Lincoln replied

Clyde thought about it, but he shook his head, "No, I can't, just go..." Clyde said sadly

"Look, I can help you. You can come back with us, you can get better" Lincoln pleaded

"Just go Lincoln!" Clyde cried

"Clyde!"

"I want you to leave!" Clyde cried

"Damn it, Clyde! We both started out in the same place. Things went bad for you, things went bad for me. you can come back from this, I know you can!" Lincoln cried

"No. I can't go back, not yet" Clyde replied "I need to be alone, I'm not ok"

Lincoln looked at his friend desperately, but he had seen the Look in Clyde's eyes and it was one of those moments that Clyde had made up his mind for good, and there was no changing it.

Lincoln sighed, "we took most of your guns and your food" Lincoln confessed

"Don't worry about it... I'll be heading off soon anyways" Clyde said

"Where?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know... but I'll find myself along the way" Clyde replied

Lincoln heard the sound of a car pulling up and looked out the window to see the two vans in the far distance. Lincoln looked back to his best friend, and Clyde looked back to his friend and nodded.

"Goodbye, Clyde Mcbride," Lincoln said as he walked to the door and left the store.

Clyde stood alone in the store and he sighed, "goodbye Lincoln Loud"

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln saw Maggie in the driver's seat of the van and looked to him.

"How did it go?" Maggie asked

"It went fine" Lincoln replied

"Did he wake up?"

Lincoln nodded. Maggie didn't want to know the rest as she could see the boy had a lot to think about.

"You wanna drive?" she asked

"No... Let's just get out of here..." Lincoln said

Maggie nodded and put the car in drive and she began to turn around and drive away with Becky and Chaz following behind them.

Today, Lincoln loud had felt like he lost. He couldn't save his best friend... But then again, you can't save everyone.


	7. 1x7: The Cookie Brigade

**Episode 7: "The Cookie Brigade"**

* * *

.

.

.

when Lincoln had come back, he went to Nurse Pattie who cleaned the wound and stitched it up. He then left and that's when he saw Jordan looking at him.

"Jordan?" Lincoln asked

"Is it true? Did you see Clyde?" Jordan asked

"How did-?"

"Maggie told me," Jordan said, "Is he dead?"

"No" Lincoln replied

"Where is he then?" Jordan asked

"He didn't want to come back with us... so I left, he wasn't acting like himself... He's the one that stabbed me" Lincoln said

He then showed Jordan the knife wound that Clyde had given him. She gasped and looked at Lincoln.

"He didn't even know who I was for a while..." Lincoln told her

"Lincoln-"

"I feel like shit! I-I couldn't bring him back" Lincoln told her

Jordan walked up to him and looked him in the eye's, "Linc, it was his choice to not come with you, you're not at fault here" Jordan told him

"I'm just... I felt like I lost another person who was close to me... He's still alive, yeah but in a way... he's gone" Lincoln said "And I don't know if he'll ever come back or if I'll ever see him again" Lincoln said, his voice shaking

"Lincoln look at me," Jordan said

Lincoln did as she said and looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. Jordan just hugged him tight and Lincoln hugged back, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"I feel like I'm losing too much!" Lincoln sobbed "I just! I don't know if I can handle losing more people!"

Jordan hugged him tightly, small tears left her eyes as well. She had never seen Lincoln cry this much before. She never knew how much people meant to him. He cared for everyone here.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok" She replied "You won't lose anyone anymore," She told him

They broke the hug and the two looked at each other, Lincoln whipped the tears from his face, and Jordan did the same.

"All that matters now Lincoln, is that we're here now, and were safe" Jordan told him

Lincoln nodded and sighed with a shaky breath, "thanks Jordan... I really needed that" he told her

Jordan nodded and smiled at him, "Hey, I'm always here if you need to talk"

Lincoln nodded, "I-I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you later Jordan" Lincoln told her

Jordan nodded, "I'll see you later Lincoln," She told him

The two walked down the opposite ways down the Hallway but not before taking a quick glance at the other.

* * *

.

.

.

"So how was your day?" Sully asked Mazzy as he was changing into his black shirt and shorts

"it was Rough!" Mazzy replied, "I swear I didn't know lookout was such a boring job!" Mazzy told him

"Hey, that's my job you're talking about," Sully said with a grin

"I know, but you couldn't have been a scavenger?" Mazzy asked

"Look, I'm one of the best shots here, which means I'm needed here, protecting us," Sully said

Mazzy smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I know" She told him

They lied on their bed and looked at the other. the two smiling, and Mazzy then turned around and set her alarm clock and they kissed before finally resting.

Later that night, around 5, Sully woke up, he looked to his alarm which hadn't gone off yet, he lied back down and tried to go back to sleep. After a couple of minutes he got up and knew he couldn't go back to sleep, he heard the soft breathing of Mazzy and knew she was still asleep. He put his socks and shoes on and left the room. He walked down the empty halls and then walked up the stairs until he was up on the roof. When he got there he saw Liam, and he was sitting on one of the chairs they had brought up here and he had with one of the Rifles that Lincoln and the others found.

Liam heard the door open and turned to see Sully

"Sully? what're you doing up here this late?" Liam asked

"Couldn't sleep" Sully replied and he grabbed another chair and took a seat next to Liam

"How've you been?" Liam asked

"I'm fine" Sully replied "you?"

Liam smiled, "Tabby and I have been doing great so I'm happy about that, She's helping Zach and Chaz work on another generator"

Sully nodded. Things were ok with Liam and Sully was glad for the kid. They continued to talk about what they saw some dumb stuff that Rotters doing. Sully had told Liam about the time he had seen a Rotter Fall down a manhole, and it looked like it was right out of a cartoon. They both had a good laugh at that. Suddenly they saw something red shoot out in the distance. the two stood up and Liam took a look through the rifle's scope to see what it was

"It's a flare," Liam said,

"how far away is it?" Sully asked

"1 or 2 miles away!" Liam cried with shock

Just then another flare shot into the sky from the left side of them and it appeared to be the same distance as the first, then from behind them shot another flare and then from the left shot another. Sully and Liam were shocked at the scene but then the flairs stopped

"What the fuck was that!?" Liam cried

"I don't know... But I don't like it" Sully replied

Suddenly from all directions Flares shot up in the sky, there were so many that they couldn't count but that wasn't all they saw. They then heard a whistling sound coming from the front of the school, they then saw ten sparks shoot up in the air and then a huge boom was heard then multiple booming sounds were heard. They were fireworks.

"Shit!" Sully said

"What the hell is going on!? who the hell is shooting off the fireworks!" Liam cried

"I don't know, but they shot the fireworks near the school, which means their leading Rotters right to us!" Sully said "Liam, see if you can find anyone out there! I gonna wake up Sam and Everyone else!"

"Got it!" Liam replied

Sully raced down the stairs to warn Sam and everyone else about the danger they had just seen and heard.

* * *

.

.

.

Sam woke up when she heard the booming sounds of explosions, so she quickly got up and looked out the window, where she could see fireworks shooting up in the air and exploding with light and sound, She quickly put her clothes on just as a knock hit her door, before being swing open, there was Sully in his PJ's

"Sam!" He shouted

"I know! what the hell is going on!?" she cried

"I don't know but I'm sure this is an attack!" Sully said

"Just wake up the others! we need to see what the fuck is going on!" Sam said

Sully nodded and ran to tell everyone else. Sam had agreed that they were under attack, but this... they way they were attacking, it wasn't something you come up with on the spot, this was something that was planned. The bigger question now was who and what did they want? and how many were there?

Sam walked out of her room, she had her pistol holstered before making her way to the gun's locker, and once there she could see some people grabbing guns. In the roo were, Sully, Mazzy, Carol, Dana, Becky, Tabby, Chandler, Maggie, Jordan, and Lincoln.

"We have enough rounds?" Mazzy asked Maggie

"Sure we do, what we took was like a fucking gold mine" Maggie responded

"I just hope we can hold off" Mazzy replied back

"We will, I mean besides that little show, I'm sure we could fight these guys off, besides what else could they have?" Maggie responded

They all grabbed their guns. Lincoln carried a MP-5 HK and walked to the front windows near the entrance of the school. Everyone took a different Window, which was two at each, but Sam had looked out the front door windows. Out front, there were 15 people outside all dressed like girl and boy scouts, Sam then noticed the sash that was around their chest's it was the Bluebell sash. The people stood outside in the front parking lot, about 12 of them had guns which seemed just to be pistols, while the other three had hunting bows.

"Hey! You in there!?" Cried a brunette female "We know you are! Come on out we just wanna talk!" She yelled

Sam knew that if she tried to go out she would most likely get shot and killed, she then turned to Sully

"Does Liam have a radio?" Sam asked

Sully nodded, "yeah, he's got one"

"do you have yours?"

"Yeah"

"hand it to me"

Sully unclipped the Radio from his belt and then tossed it to Sam. She caught it and then clicked the button to call Liam.

"Liam, it's Sam" She said "Do you see anymore of them from the roof?" She asked

Sam let go of the button and waited for a response, and after hearing a buzz on the other end, Liam answered

"**/Nah, It's just the 15 that's in the front\**" he responded

"Alright, keep a sharp eye out" She responded

"**/You got it\**" he replied

Sam then tossed the Radio back to Sully and looked back outside. There the 15 scouts still stood before the Brunette sighed and lowered her bow, looked to 2 other girls and they holster their pistols and they began walking to the front doors.

"We're coming halfway! we won't shoot as long as you don't shoot us!" the Brunette yelled

Carol then looked to Sam

"think we can trust them?" Carol asked

Sam looked back to her, "I don't know, but they were the ones who made all that noise" Sam replied "I'll go out there and talk to them"

"You're not going out there alone," Carol said, she had her AK-47 lowered

"I'll come with too," Lincoln said

"No, Linc you can't," Sam said "If things go south I need you in here... You're the one I trust the most to come up with a plan"

"Bullshit, let me help!" Lincoln said

"Lincoln she's right" Carol replied

Lincoln then turned to Carol

"From what I've heard from Maggie your plans seem to work out, and Sam trusts you... We need you here in case bullets start flying" Carol told him

Lincoln was mad but he took a breath and sighed in defeat, "Fine..." He replied

Sam faintly smiled and nodded, "Good" Sam holstered her pistol and with Carol by her side they walked out.

They walked halfway just like the three girls in front of them. When they were standing just feet apart Sam looked to the Brunette

"What do you want?" Sam asked


	8. 1x8: Peace or War

**Episode 8: "Peace or War"**

* * *

.

.

.

"What do you want?" Sam asked

The Brunette smiled, "First allow me to introduce myself" She said "I'm Alex Brooks"

Sam nodded, "I'm Sam sharp and this is Carol Pingry" Sam told her

"Well nice to meet you both. Now we've come for your surrender" Alex told them

"Why would we surrender and what for?" Carol hissed

"We know you have weapons, food, and shelter. We want it" Alex said

"Why should we share it with you?" Sam asked "You shot off fireworks, attracting almost every Rotter in a hundred miles"

"We know, but we have more people up in the mountains, some of us are up the streets blocking certain roads and making sure they get here," Alex said "We can stop them from coming here if you agree to leave," Alex said

"not happening" Sam replied

Alex smiled, "we were kinda hoping you say that," Alex said

Suddenly Alex pulled out a knife and lunged at Sam, but sam twisted the knife back and stabbed her in the chest. The two other girls with her raised their pistols but Carol was faster in the draw ant shot the two down, the other teen's behind them raised their pistols and bows and fired at the two girls. Sam and Carol ran across the front to the school's sign.

Everyone that was in the school and by the windows, began to fire off their guns. Both sides had bullets firing at them, Some were still trying to kill both Sam and Carol. Carol moved to one side of the sign and fired at the teens and she managed to kill two of them, but some others spotted her and fired back and Carol quickly hid back behind the sign.

In the school, bullets entered the boarded-up windows and walls, Lincoln and the others shot back. Chandler got up and shot, but he missed and his target got up and shot back at him, hitting him in the shoulder, causing the boy to fall back and cry in pain, Lincoln saw this and yelled for someone to take Chandler to Nurse Patty, Mazzy picked him up and she helped him walk to Patty's room. Liam, from the roof, shot down on some of the targets he could see, he managed to kill three of them, he took a look around and saw that a large group of Rotters was turning down the road the lead to the school, he grabbed his radio and called down to Sam

"**/Sam! Sam can you hear me!?\**" Liam asked over the radio

Sam grabbed the Radio and responded back, "Liam what is it!?" She asked

"**/Rotters, they just turn the corner! they're on their way here!\**" Liam cried

Sam froze and looked to Carol, "cover us! we gotta run back! Rotters our heading here!" Sam yelled to her

Carol nodded and they both got to their feet and bent down to still avoid bullets, on the count of three they began to run to the school's doors. Carol turned and fired back at the group, she shot and managed to shoot some of their car's tires making it so some of them couldn't use them to escape. They managed to get in safely.

The Rotters were getting closer and finally, the sounds of gunfire were drowned out by the moans and growls of the undead. Now the Rotters were very close that they bit some of the teens at were attacking the school.

"Fuck this! we gotta get out of here! we'll just report to the scoutmaster what happened!" Cried one of the boys

The remaining teens who weren't being eaten got into the working cars and drove off in the opposite direction.

The Rotters walked to the school's door, but the others locked the doors and headed for the library as they were now in a state of emergency.

Everyone knew this wasn't over, not even by a long shot.

* * *

.

.

.

Sam was in a room with Sully, Carol, Chaz, Patty, Maggie, and Lincoln. They were meeting on the current situation.

"Any Ideas?" Sam asked

Sully sighed, "I don't think we have any. I mean what are we supposed to do? Go after them? We don't know where or who they are"

"Wrong, we do know" Maggie interrupted "They were wearing Bluebell Sashes... We know who the bluebells are... we know where they are... so we can strike back if we want" Maggie replied

"She's right," Carol said "we can't just wait for them to attack us again, we gotta strike back"

"Then what?" Lincoln asked

Carol turned to him, as did everyone else

"I know I've been here for a week... but is fighting really our best option?" Lincoln asked

"They attacked us Linc, they wanted us to leave the school, and since we didn't they fired at us" Chaz told him "We can't let something like this go"

"I understand that... But there has to be a better way, one that doesn't involve death on both sides!" Lincoln cried "If we fight them how many of us are gonna die!?"

"Lincoln has a point," Said nurse Patty "if we try and fight them how many of you will I have to save or how many of you will the remaining few have to bury?" Patty asked them

They all looked at each other. Lincoln had a point, everyone knew it, but the question was to risk their own lives to strike back or to meet them with some agreement. Patty already made up her mind, but the others? what did they want?

"So what should we do Sam?" Carol asked

Sam sighed, "before I give my answer what does everyone else want to do?" Sam asked them

"I'm with Linc, we could come to some agreement with the Bluebells" Chaz told her

"I already made up my mind" Patty replied

"I think we should try out this agreement plan," Sully said

"I don't think we should come to an agreement with them but... We'll give it a shot" Maggie replied "but if they don't agree to jackshit then I'm ready for war"

Sam then turned to Carol. Carol was Sam's right-hand woman and her words as well as what she thought affected them all as well. Carol was smart and knew how people worked.

Carol groaned, "I wanna fight, But I don't wanna risk the chance that we all die... So I'll go along with the agreement plan" Carol replied

Sam nodded and looked to Lincoln, "We're all in agreement" Sam said "We'll try to find some Bluebells and see if they wanna meet up and discuss an agreement


	9. 1x9: End of Bluebells?

**Episode 9: "End of Bluebells?****" Season finale**

* * *

.

.

.

A car rolled up to a small Radio station. It was right in between both the town and the campsite of the Bluebells.

Inside the car was Sam, Carol, and Lincoln. Why Lincoln? because he was the guy that would calm the two leaders down if they both couldn't agree to something. Carol came because she was Sam's, right-hand woman.

They exited the car and two or three Rotters were outside of the station. Lincoln killed one with his Kukri Machete. He wore just his red Ace Savvy with his blue jeans and black boots, he left his leather jacket at the school. Lincoln's python was still holstered at his side.

Carol killed the other two with a steak knife that he had. Sam followed them to the entrance and looked at the two but before they could enter, a Jeep pulled up to the stationed and inside were 3 people and they exited the Jeep, it was two Girl Bluebells and the Scoutmaster herself. The Scoutmaster wore what she was always seen wearing but her hair was now much shorter.

"I'm glad you made it," the Scoutmaster told them "Which one of you is Sam?"

"I am," Sam told her

"Then let's get down to business" Scoutmaster told her "The girls will stay out here, would it be alright if your friends do the same?" She asked Sam

Sam looked to them, Carol nodded and Lincoln did as well, Sam turned back to the Scoutmaster and nodded. The two went inside the Radio Station while the two that they came with stayed outside.

* * *

.

.

.

While the meeting between Sam and the Scoutmaster was occurring, Sam gave Sully, Becky, Dana, Chandler, Liam, Zach, Maggie, and Jordan to Check out the Bluebells camp.

Becky, Dana, and Jordan were on the north side of the camp and with Dana once being a Bluebell she helped the others navigate around the Camp.

"So if things go south, they'll let us know and we just blow this place to hell right?" Jordan asked

"That's the point" Dana replied "Sully, Liam, and Zach place their bombs next to the head cabin and some of the other cabins around it. Maggie and Chandler set their bombs in the Bluebells Food storage" Dana finished

"And what are we suppose to do?" Jordan asked

"Take out their Vechials" Beck answered, "they don't have any transportation it'll make it harder for them to get to town quickly and attack us" Beck replied

"Wow," Jordan said, "Sam came up with this?" Jordan asked

"No, it was Carol and Lincoln, but Carol mostly," Dana said "her mom was a captain in the marines"

They circled around the camp one more time and then met back with the others. Thanks to Chaz they had a detonator for the Explosives. All they need to do now was wait for things to go south.

* * *

.

.

.

Sam and The Scoutmaster sat at the table looking at the other, Sam stayed serious as possible, while the Scoutmaster sat and smiled

"I just wanna make things clear-"

"You attacked us" Sam cut her off "Makes things pretty clear to us"

The Scoutmaster chuckled, "I was trying to make things clear" She told Sam "I could have killed you all but I didn't" She replied

This time Sam chuckled, "Killed us all? With just you Bows, Flares and Pistols?" Sam asked "If you wanted to kill us then and there you would've had bigger guns," Sam told her

"Yet here we are," The Scoutmaster said

"Here we are" Sam copied her

Outside Carol and Lincoln waited with the two Bluebells that the Scoutmaster came with, one of the girls looked to Lincoln,

"Hey kid" She called out

Lincoln turned to her, "what?" He replied

"What the hell's up with the hair? you 60 or something?" She said with a giggle

Carol rolled her eyes, _'Really? this is how you wanna start a shoot out?'_ She thought to herself

"Lame" Carol replied "If you want things to go south and for us to start shooting at each other come up with something better"

The girl gritted her death and was about to step to them but the curly blonde stopped her

"Lara, don't listen to her..." She said. The blonde then looked at Carol more closely and smiled "Carol Pingry right?" The curly blonde asked

Carol looked at her and nodded, "that's me, who are you?" Carol asked

"My names Whitney" the girl, Whitney, replied.

"I thought you looked familiar," Carol said "you lived in Royal woods before you had to move with your dad to Detroit" Carol replied

"Unlucky me that when this shit started I was with my mom," Whitney told Carol

"So what happened to her?" Lincoln asked

"She's here" Whitney replied "She's the Scoutmaster," Whitney told them with a smile

The two were surprised but maintained their composure. Lincoln decided that it was time to check on both Sam and The Scoutmaster. Without saying a word he walked into the Radio Station, Lara was about to stop him but Whitney stopped her.

"He won't do anything Lara trust me," Whitney told her

"and how the fuck do you know that?" Lara asked

"His gun's on safety," Whitney told her "and so is Carol's," Whitney said again with a smile

Carol quickly turned the safety off and pulled out her gun,

"Now it's not," Carol said with a glare.

.

Lincoln walked in and to the room that Sam and The Scoutmaster were meeting in. He walked in and saw the two talking before stopping when he went into the room. Lincoln looked at the two before turning his attention to Sam.

"Have you two come to any agreements?" Lincoln asked her

"No, Sam here wants to co-exist, but that's not how this world works" The Scoutmaster replied

Lincoln then turned to her, "It is how the world works" Lincoln told her "we've been doing even before Rotters started eating people"

"It's a new world boy, and the old world is dead"

"It's doesn't have to be dead," Lincoln told her

"It already is," The Scoutmaster said "once dead people started eating other people, the world changed and the rules did too. Survival of the fittest"

"Look, we needed to stop fighting amongst ourselves and focus on the real threat" Sam interrupted

"the only threat I see is you" The Scoutmaster replied

"What about the dead?" Sam asked

"they're easy to kill, one-shot or stab to the head and they're done. people, living people, people who can pull triggers and choose to kill or not to kill are the real enemy" the Scoutmaster said

"But we don't want a war! we don't want to kill your people" Lincoln told her

The Scoutmaster looked at Lincoln and then looked to Sam. A thought came to her head and she turned to Lincoln

"Leave us... I think I've thought of a way for us to have peace," The Scoutmaster said

Lincoln looked to Sam but she just nodded for him to leave. Lincoln left the room and the two women sat in the room alone again.

"What is this way for us to have peace?" Sam asked

"I want Lana Loud," The Scoutmaster told her

Sam was in shock, "what?" Sam asked her

"Lana Loud. I want her" The Scoutmaster Said

"Why?" Sam asked "Why do you want Lana? how did you know we have her" Sam asked her again

"The kid. Everyone knows Lincoln Loud, He's the only white-haired kid in this whole town" The Scoutmaster said "and if he's here then so are his sisters, I would've asked for Lola, but she's someone who couldn't survive like is"

"That's not the real reason you want her," Sam told her

"Right, We want her as a hostage. You attack us we kill her"

"And what if you attack us?" Sam said, "how do we know you won't kist kill her and then kill the rest of us?" Sam asked

"Simply because I'll give you my daughter" The Scoutmaster replied "equal exchange"

Sam Glared at her and shook her head, "No deal" Sam told her

"I was afraid you say that," The Scoutmaster said

The Scoutmaster then pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sam, but before she could shoot Sam, a shot rang out and The Scoutmaster fell dead on the table. Sam looked to the doorway to see Lincoln with his Python aimed right where the Scoutmaster stood.

Suddenly gunshots rang from the outside and both Sam and Lincoln rushed out only to see that the car that the Scoutmaster came in drove off. They looked to see Carol with her shoulder and her foot bleeding.

"She got away..." Carol said with ragged breaths

"Who?" Sam asked

"Whitney... the Scoutmasters daughter..." Carol said before she fell flat on her ass to the floor

"Carol!" Lincoln said

"We need to get her back quick!" Sam said

Sam and Lincoln put Carol in the back of the car and Lincoln applied pressure to the wound in her shoulder. Sam started the car and then grabbed the Radio that sat on the dashboard.

"Dana? Come in Dana this is Sam to you copy?" Sam asked through the Radio

"**/I hear you, Sam? what's up?\**" Dana asked over the radio

"Blow it to Hell" Sam just told her

There was no answer, but Sam already knew that they carried out the plan. This was the end of the Bluebells...


End file.
